A Christmas Surprise
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: It's been a year now ever since The Pharaoh had left and now Yugi is celebrating a Christmas party with the person on his mind. He is not aware of a sudden message being delivered and making him just a bit more jolly. Puzzleshipping


**:Hi everyone! I know I should be updating the other story, but hey this was a request and it has to done around this time! I want to say Merry Christmas and that I hope you enjoy this little one-short because it was harder to put together than I thought!:**

"This looks ridiculous..." A figure spoke, messing with their clothing as their head was turned down, staring at it with discomfort.

A slender, more feminine figure stood next to them, letting out a small giggle. She helped the other with their outfit, messing with a belt that was around their waist.

"Oh come on, he'll love it." She told him. "Don't you want him to be happy?" The other figure let out a grumble in response to this.

"I'm pretty sure he would accept me no matter what I was wearing..." He allowed her to help him with his sleeves. "It's been a while, so I think he wouldn't even pay attention to my clothing."

"But it's a special day, you know?" She smiled, reaching over for something on a nearby pedestal and taking it into her hands. "It only comes once a year." She handed the item to the other figure, who took it gently.

"I know, but..." He sighed. "This is really unnecessary." He divided the item into two, reaching his hand into it and placing it on.

"His reaction will make it better." She looked around, searching for another article of clothing. "And you know that you love it whenever he gets embarrassed."

"That I do." The figure smirked, darting his eyes over to a certain piece of fabric. "I don't believe that will fit me." The feminine figure looked over to the item she was searching for, she let out a giggle.

"I suppose not." She went over to it, placing it somewhere else. "It wouldn't fit on your head."

"Haha." He rolled his eyes. "I'm a bit nervous though, to tell the truth." He looked down, shuffling his feet. "I'm thankful for this, but it's been an entire year ever sinc-" His words were cut off by the other placing her slender finger on his lips, shushing him softly.

"Hush now." She whispered. "He'll be overjoyed, trust me." The other figure let out a smile, shaking his head.

"I can only hope that he will."

()()()()()()()()

Yugi stood against the staircase, leaning against the wall to balance himself as his arms remained behind his back. He looked around the area, smiling at all the figures around him. All of his friends had come over that day, after all he had planned the party early enough in the year so that everyone had made room in their schedule to come over.

He glanced down at his outfit, the one that Anzu had prepared for him, and blushed as he thought of how childish it looked. He wore a red shirt, which was hidden by the warm matching red cover over with white fur along the edges, the cover was held together with a bright white bow at the top of his collar, on his lower body were childish red shorts that ended at his lower thighs, their edges were also covered with white fur. On his feet were brown knee high boots with dark wooden colored laces, and on his hands were red gloves, with of course the fur.

Yugi couldn't believe Anzu had made such an embarrassing outfit, but she wore a matching set, one that instead of shorts had a skirt instead. She had prepared all the outfits after all, everyone wore some kind of outfit that looked similar to theirs. However, _he_ was the only male with shorts. He blamed it on the fact he was short.

"Yugi!" A high pitched, somewhat childish sounding voice called out. He turned his head, smiling at Rebecca as she practically skipped toward him, her hair done up in two red bows so that she had pigtails. "Why are you just standing around?"

He shrugged, smiling. "There's nothing really to do." She pouted at this, going to his side and locking her arms around one of his.

"That's not true." She told him. "You could play some games, watch a movie, dance a little, watch Joey get his butt kicked by Kaiba-"

"Hey!" Joey called out, sitting down at the table across from the CEO. "I am _not_ getting my butt kicked!" The teen across from him smiled, setting a card face down and making a gesture at the other teen.

"Come on, Mutt." He urged. "It's your turn." He crossed his arms, looking to the side as a silver haired teen and a tan blond one came up to his sides, glancing over the cards in his hand.

"You're pretty set, aren't you?" Bakura smirked, before darting his eyes over to the blond. "Don't you agree, Malik?"

"Yeah he is." Malik whistled. "Backup and everything." Seto had to let out a chuckle at this, they were saying he had a good hand, which he did, but they were saying it as if he really didn't.

"What about Joey over there?" Malik questioned, raising his eyes to look across to the other two teens that came up to the sides of Joey.

"I don't play Duel Monsters often." Honda laughed. "But Duke might be able to tell you, seeing as he plays Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"I can't tell if you're making fun of my creation or not..." Duke grumbled before looking over Joey's hand. "Oh yeah, you're screwed."

"Thanks for the encouragement!" Joey yelled, his cheeks turning pink at the announcement. "I _totally_ got this!"

"We'll see about that." Bakura laughed, the two pairs staying at the sides of the duelists.

"Maybe you're just hungry?" Rebecca suggested, her grip on Yugi becoming tighter.

"No, No." Yugi quickly shook his head. "I'm not hungry, I'm just-"

"I'll go get you a cookie!" She interrupted, releasing his arm and dashing into the kitchen.

Yugi watched her, letting a small smile come onto his face. He really wasn't hungry, he was just...

"Yugi?" Another feminine voice called out. Yugi turned his head, seeing three girls standing together, all of them wearing the same outfit. Serenity and Anzu had their regular hairstyle, while Mai had decided to place her hair up in a delicate bun.

Anzu looked over Yugi, noticing his posture and how he had a slight hint of sadness in his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows and smiled sadly as she turned her head to her friends.

"Can you leave Yugi and I alone for a moment?" She asked politely. The other two girls nodded, linking arms before they walked off in the direction of the television.

Anzu went to her small friend, taking a place beside him and leaning on the wall. Yugi had turned his head down, avoiding her eyes. Honestly, she thought, it's been so long and yet...

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Yugi's eyes widened at this before he lifted his head quickly, blinking in shock at his friend. Anzu just let out a giggle at this reaction. "I thought so."

"I can't blame you for thinking about him." Anzu smiled, looking up to the ceiling. "I'm pretty sure everyone thought of him before coming here tonight..."

"I'm just not used to it..." Yugi admitted out loud, knowing he could talk to his childhood friend. "He was always there and now..." He let out a sigh. "He's not..."

"Yugi." Anzu pushed herself off of the wall, turning to face him. "He still _is_ here." Yugi looked up at her, questioning her words before she placed a hand on his chest, right on his heart. "He's right there, in your heart and, of course..." She lifted her hand to his head. "In your memories."

Yugi turned his gaze away from her, forcing her hand to leave his head. "I know but..." He shut his eyes, feeling tears begin to form slowly. His shoulders began to shake. "It's just..."

"Do you need to be alone?" Anzu whispered, attempting to calm him down as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He nodded quickly. "Alright, you head up to your room. I can distract Rebecca so she won't follow you."

Yugi scrubbed at his eyes, forcing the tears that wanting to flow down stay still.

"Thank you."

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi walked slowly up the stairs, rubbing at his eyes more so he could calm down. He should have tried to contain his thoughts, but _he_ kept coming up no matter what he did. He was always there for him, anywhere he went he was there...

Yugi opened the door to his room slowly, not noticing the feminine figure that sat crossed legged on his bed. The girl wore the exact same outfit as Anzu, her hair pine green and her hair spiked and dark brown. She looked to Yugi with a surprised expression.

"Really?" She asked, as if disappointed in him. "You're crying on Christmas? Ra, you're a mess."

Yugi couldn't have reacted quicker. He jumped in shock, his eyes shooting to the girl who sat on his bed. He began to utter out gibberish, looking back and forth before he quickly, but quietly shut his door.

"W-Who are you and how in god's name did you get in my room?!" Yugi finally let out after finding his voice. The girl pouted at this.

"You don't remember me? It's only been a year, geez..." She stood up, kicking her feet at the carpet and placing her hands behind her back. "I'm Mana, remember? The cute apprentice that you saw in the past?"

Yugi's mouth dropped open, his memories flashing before him within seconds. He connected her old outfit with her looks, it _was_ Mana! She was-

"Wait!" Yugi let out, walking over to her at a fast pace. "Why're you here?! You're dead!"

"Well, that's not very nice."

"But it's true!"

"And your point is?"

"You shouldn't be here!"

"Oh calm down, little prince." She pat him on the head, calling him the nickname she had given him when she first saw him. He looked like a miniature version of the prince, so it fit him nicely. "I'm only here to deliver a message."

"Message?" Yugi rose an eyebrow. "What? Merry Christmas?"

"That's a part _of_ the message, but not the message itself."

"Uh huh..." Yugi spoke, crossing his arms. "I doubt you needed to come here yourself to tell me a message though, couldn't you have, oh I don't know, come in my dreams or something?"

"Um. No." Mana placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. "It's a message that's only good if I tell it to you _today_!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! Now pay attention before-"

"Yugi! Someone's at the door!" Yugi jerked his head to the bedroom door, narrowing his eyes. Everyone had already arrived though, no one should be coming. Oh, he forgot about Christmas carolers.

"Shoot!" Mana voiced. "I should've been quicker about this!"

"What are you-" Yugi's eyes widened as Mana leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek before backing up and smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi!" Mana said with a wink. "Your present from me has just arrived and I _know_ you'll love it!

Yugi opened his mouth to reply, only for her to fade away before he could say anything. He blinked in shock, what the hell was that all about?

"Yugi!" His friends called for him, their voices suddenly taking a more excited note.

"I'm coming!" Yugi yelled back, wondering why they were excited. Did the Christmas carolers bring cookies or something?

He wandered down the stairs, finding all of his friends to be gathered in a circle around someone. Oh great, they're circling the poor caroler. He went to his group of friends, tapping Bakura on the shoulder.

"Will you stop torturing the poor thing?" Yugi narrowed his eyes as his friend turned to face him. Bakura just smirked at him, it was Christmas and his friend still wouldn't let up on the evil smirk thing.

"Everyone make room!" Bakura yelled, his smirk still on his face. Yugi didn't know what to say as everyone _did_ back up, moving to the side to show who was standing in the middle of them.

Needless to say, Yugi's heart stopped. He was standing there, his outfit looking too much like the others. On his body was a red Santa suit, his black boots going gently over the red pants and his white gloves adjourning the outfit well.

Yugi couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he ran forward, jumping into the embrace of the one he had lost long ago. Warm arms held him back, holding him close by his lower back and placing their chin on his shoulder so that they may whisper in his ear;

"Merry Christmas, Partner."

**:Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot because I actually enjoyed writing it! Everyone be safe this Christmas and remember to have fun!:**


End file.
